Ox-King (ANH)
, Gyūmaō |appearances = Ain't No Hero |species = |gender = Male |birthplace = Unknown |birth = May 6th, unknown Age |death = May 8, Age 774 (revived) |birth power level = 0.0001 |max power level = Above 100 |height = Unknown |weight = Unknown |hair = Black |eye = Black |rank = |organizations = None |food = Unknown |vehicle = Unknown |hobbies = Unknown |family = Master Roshi (master) Grandpa Gohan (friend/fellow student) }} Ox-King ( , Gyūmaō) is a in Ain't No Hero. Personality and Canon History Please visit the to see all about Ox-King's canon appearance and character. As the usage of Ox-King in Ain't No Her is canon following, his personality is the same as what is on that page; thus, pointless to copy here. History 'Ain't No Hero' Near the start of chapter 1, Grandpa Gohan mentioned that he hadn't seen the Ox-King for a long time, though he still considered the Ox-King to be his one true friend. While Grandpa Gohan was being treated by Sephra's sister, he asked Sephra to take him to the Ox-King, though he didn't remember making the request later. Near the end of chapter 3, Grandpa Gohan made his way to the Ox-King's castle and met with his friend. He asked the Ox-King to help him deal with the Red Dragon Brotherhood, and after a little pleading, Gohan convinced his friend to help him. At the start of chapter 4, the Ox-King had dinner with Sephra and Grandpa Gohan. Later, after the Red Dragons attacked his village, the Ox-King accompanied Gohan out into the streets to defend his people. He attacked Super Handel, knocking the Red Dragon co-leader into a building. Then, he protected Gohan as the man dueled with Wolf Tooth by attacking and killing any Red Dragon soldiers or mercenaries who appeared. He later saved Gohan from an explosion. He didn't want to pursue the Red Dragons near the end of this chapter, as he had been wounded by gunfire and was tired. Gohan convinced him that they needed to drive the Red Dragons out of the village though, and the Ox-King eventually agreed that it was a necessity. Then, they pushed the Red Dragons back, killing many of them and forcing the rest to flee in their two helicopters. The Ox-King came with Grandpa Gohan to the cruise ship to look for Master Roshi in the fifth chapter of this story. He helped explain to his former master that the Red Dragons were pursuing them and were going to kill them if they didn't get Roshi's help. He later helped fight off the Red Dragon lackeys, along with the help of Master Roshi. Afterwards, he joined with Roshi in dueling Super Handel and helped defeat the man. He later prepared to carry Grandpa Gohan to the hovercar to take him to a hospital (as he had been shot), but was forced to let Gohan return to battle after Super Handel revealed he was not truly defeated and and attacked Roshi with an energy attack. After Gohan and Roshi defeated Super Handel for the final time, the Ox-King drove Gohan to a hospital. Gohan later recalled that the Ox-King and Master Roshi had been the only ones who had come to see him in the hospital. There, they had devised a plot to separate the ; each of them took one of the balls (the Ox-King took the Seven Star Dragon Ball), and the four remaining ones were then scattered around the world. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Canon Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Humans Category:Supporting character Category:Fighters Category:Son Category:Kings Category:Ain't No Hero Category:Students of the Turtle Hermit School